


Crush

by CasseroleReynolds



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Weecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5997847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasseroleReynolds/pseuds/CasseroleReynolds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys can't sleep after a long day of research. Sam asks Dean to tell him a story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Sam and Dean are like 14 & 15 in this I didn't want them to be too different in age.

The room around the brothers is dark, lit only by the sliver of moonlight glistening in from a hole in the curtains. Sam and Dean lay awake in a set of bunk beds; Sam in the top bunk, Dean in the bottom. John had worked every cortex of their brains to figure out how to kill whatever was mass murdering people in this town.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Tell me about the first boy you liked?"

Dean chuckled lightly. "He was this skinny little kid who read me the entire Harry Potter series in the car. He had long brown hair that fell across his deep hazel eyes. 

"He thinks I'm a super hero. I'm not but... One time we were dressed up as Batman and Superman and I jumped off the shed because I was Superman. He tried to do it, too, but ended up breaking his arm. I took him to the emergency room with him on the handlebars of my bike."

Dean hadn't noticed Sam climb down from the top bunk. Sam rested his head on Dean's chest. "Keep going," he whispered, a smile playing on his lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a couple of lines of this as a post and accidentally inspired myself and also one of my friends to flesh it out in two different versions (when theirs is posted I'll add a link to it here).


End file.
